drawntolifefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Wilfre
'Fan Theories' Many drawn to life fans thought that Wilfre was Heather's father. The fans say that Heather knew wrong from right and betrayed Wilfre, due to his evil ways. He then horribly scarred half of her face.(I dont think that is accurate because of Drawn to life: the next chapter showing Heather's and Mike's parents dieing in the car crash) In Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter, it turned out Heather was Mike's older sister in real life. They were in a bad car accident so Heather had damage done to her face. Half was bandaged. Some players find that the bandage might have been the reason Heather had a half-shadowed face. The Raposa were a dream Mike had during a coma. Many say Wilfre represented death and that by draining all the color Mike would stay in a coma for good, however, when the raposa restored the color Mike woke, and their world lives on in his imagination. Wilfre thrived on Mike's injuries and died when Mike had healed and awoken. However, others think that Wilfre represented the dark smoke shown in the photos at the end of the game. Everyone has their opinions, but no one can really be sure who Wilfre exactly is/was. Sock Sock redirects here but there is no mention of him + it would give away major plot details if it did. It's probably worth Sock having his own page for those who have not completed Galactic Jungle wow, wilfre is the most popular chracter... cool! he's my favorite! also, i agree, who said he use a knife? he could have dark powers, or it's like when the hero bumps into an enemy, they loose a life. i like the dark powers one better... Pronounce his name I always said his name "will-free" (unless i call him"Wildfire" cuz i read over his name too fast the first time and i called him that for fun afterwards) then on a video i see people arguing in the comments about how to pronounce his name. Some say "will-free", others "wil-fray". i'm pretty sure i pronounce it correctly since my french teacher told me you pronounce the "e" as an "a" only if at has an accent like this: é. A''nd in the game, they don't spell it with the accent. I wanna know how you guys pronounce it. MagicalChez 23:32, November 7, 2011 (UTC) it's wilfurToto Blue 13:01, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Anyone else find it sad that the Villains Wikia has more stuff on their Wilfre page than us? Its wilfrayThe mega lettuce (talk) 07:31, April 20, 2013 (UTC)the mega lettuce I say Will-freh (eh not ay) because of my weird launguage / dialect. However, if I'm not mistaken, for words that end in E in English, for it to be pronounced Will-fray it would have to have an accent over the E, wouldn't it? Going by that rule, it would be either pronounced Will-freh or Wilfr (because in a lot of words the E is silent) I don't know, English is incredibly complicated and weird. TemporalApparition (talk) 09:22, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Similarities So one of my friends noted that you can perfectly describe Wilfre as a combination of ''Brushogun from Teen Titans and Light Yagami from Death Note. After thinking about it, it seems almost scary accurate to me. I would like some other opinions on this... Brushogun dreamed of bringing his paintings to life, so he used a forbidden practice to do so; But then his painting quickly became dark, twisted, and inky, also corrupting him, turning him into this basically. Like his painting and like Wilfre: evil, corrupted, dark, skin covered/made of ink, etc. Light Yagami initially had good intentions of making the world a better place, but was essentially corrupted by his new powers and strived to become God. He used a book that is basically the complete, polar opposite of the Book of Life, called the Death Note. (Instead of like with the BOL, where you draw something and it comes to life; with the Death Note, you write a name and whoever that name belongs to, dies.) He killed thousands upon thousands of people, and did other bad stuff while still believing himself to be righteous. So, any input? ::::::::-[[User:MagicalChez|'MagicalChez']] 21:18, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Wilfre also looks a lot like giegue from the earthbound series. Also both have praying and emotion as a weakness. Both wilfre and gieuge as completley invulnerable without praying. Look at me, adding useless talk I'm pretty sure that "Uiru" is not pronounced similar to "Yuri" (a japanese female name / something more suggestive than that) but I can't seem to switch the pronounciation in my mind, haha. TemporalApparition (talk) 19:00, October 9, 2013 (UTC) - forgot to log in the first time. I dunno, is Wilfre's Japanese name absolutely ''necessary? I mean, for other games, since most games (that are worth playing, for the most part) are made in Japan, it would make sense to put a character's original name. I don't know much about 5th Cell that isn't on the Wikipedia page; but seeing as none of the founders of 5th Cell seem remotely Japanese, and are based in Washington, USA, as well as DTL being published by THQ which is for sure an American company, I don't know about it. Maybe it was made in Japan or partly in Japan, I don't know for sure, but you wouldn't just put up, say, a German version of his name up there if it wasn't German, would you? -[[User:MagicalChez|'MagicalChez']] 18:57, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Let's add every name translation. We can never have too much info on Drawn to Life. Let's add everything. Jokes aside, it's probably just weeaboos. We all know what the majority of Wilfre's fanbase is like, even after 2010 ended. TemporalApparition (talk) 19:00, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Agatsuma Entertainment released Drawn to Life in Japan in 2008 under the name of Drawn to Life: God's Marionette. Uiru is Wilfre's Japanese name. In the screenshot I've provided, Wilfre is saying "My name is Uiru". I'm no expert in Japanese but I'm pretty sure it's something along those lines. --Delphox (talk) 15:41, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Uiru actually translates to "Will." While I was gone, I was leaning some Japanese. Clayblob (talk) 23:42, October 22, 2013 (UTC) I looked this up, and it is true. Eh. At least Will makes more sense than Uiru. -- Delphox but not logged in Yeah ok here we go English:Wilfre German:Wilfre Spanish: Wilfre French:Wilfre Hmm well actually according to my brain Wilfre in Japennese is also Wilfre :/. YES IM BACK LET THE SHOW BEGIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GO GO GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ok, whoever is doing that thing with the first line of the page please stop. Sorry if this seems rude, but you know its not really helping, and its a bit weird. Anyway. THE MEGA LETTUCE IS LEAVING THE STAGE THANK YOU AND GOOD NIGHT!!!! (whos watching x factor like I am, so excited!) Lock's Quest Does this mean that Lock's Quest takes place in the same universe as DTL, but in the future? Probably not, but I would like to hear your theories. Clayblob (talk) 21:43, January 17, 2014 (UTC) Btw, sorry for "the misunderstanding", if you know what I mean. Hmm? The Raposa died, so this could be linked. There is obviously a connection, but Lock's Quest sold horribly. It won awards, for "Best game that nobody played" from like everyone. 5th cell want to make another one, but for now, we should be following 5th cell, and 505 games very closely. Is Wilfre actually based on Adam and Eve, from the bible? Adam was told, not to eat the fruit on the tree, but Eve confinced him to do so. After eating the apple, all the problems in the world like The Demons, were caused. The Mayor told Wilfre, not to draw in the Book Of Life, but he did so and caused the village to go in shadow. See the relations? The Mega Lettuce Drawn to Life is full of Christian allegory, but I have no idea what it all actually means. I'm sure it means ''something, because Jeremiah is Christian, but I have no idea what. Actually, I recently replayed the intro, and the part with the book, before it shows Mari, reminded me of depression. I read that Miah used to have anxiety, so maybe there's something in that. Architect-visionary (talk) 17:03, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Shadow Do you guys think Wilfre is made of shadow, or that he is covered in shadow? I always imagined him being made of shadow. This is, of course, a matter of opinion, so it shouldn't be put on the page. Thouch I am curious as to what you think. Clayblob (talk) 00:42, March 1, 2014 (UTC) What's wrong with it? I haven't made any major edits to this page so I don't know what's going on with it. Mind explaining to me how the edits made since then are a "disaster", TemporalApparition? It's a bit rude to categorize contributions made by volunteers of the Wikia as such, seeing as every edit made is done in someone's free time. Maybe if you'd explain how this page is "supposed" to look rather than insulting the change it could be made better in a way you could agree in. It's not like anyone's actively trying to "mess up" anything. Manere (talk) 18:23, December 6, 2015 (UTC) It was probably new members who were doing it, so I'll go easy on them this time, but basically I noticed things that were previously agreed on are now being broken for whatever reason. Like random comparisons to other character in the Trivia section. Or fan theories. I'm only leaving the Satan one up because it's popular. As for the rest of the page, a lot of it seems (not sure how to say this in English, sorry if this doesn't make sense) like someone tried to fill in gaps themselves and ended up with something that looks a bit too opinionated. Of course, a lot of the character pages suffer from this but it seems Wilfre's is always the one that gets most attention, and thus this happens the worst. TemporalApparition (talk) 18:32, December 6, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, I see how that's a problem. I really do, and it's a frustrating thing to deal with constantly. Sadly, on an open platform such as this, it's something you're going to have to explain over and over again, but with patience. Most of the people you were talking to about this before aren't here. You're the only "old" editor that I've seen make an edit since I've joined (maybe except ClayBlob). I don't know you, nor have I really talked to you before, and I'm sure it's the same for every other newer editor here. Because of that it's probably best to make a blog or something explaining the situation. Everyone here is trying to help so I'm sure they'd understand. I just don't think it's fair to label some's work as such, especially when they weren't provided a chance to talk to you first and correct it. Manere (talk) 19:24, December 6, 2015 (UTC) I'm sorry. I didn't mean to come off as rude or hostile. I also forget that a lot of people on here are young and genuinely trying, and not adding stuff to be funny or something. But honestly, there needs to be less focus on this page. We ended up having Wilfre's article two or three times as long as the other main character's articles, and that's no good. TemporalApparition (talk) 19:46, December 6, 2015 (UTC) Personally, I forgive you and I do understand your plight. I think it'd be best to write a blog post and explain this to everyone. Because, yeah, expanding the stub articles should be a higher priority. Manere (talk) 19:57, December 6, 2015 (UTC) The only thing I've done on his page is add missing sprites, so... Crystal Lugia (talk) 00:31, December 7, 2015 (UTC) I wasn't accusing anyone in particular, don't worry. TemporalApparition (talk) 00:40, December 7, 2015 (UTC) I don't think the issue was caused by the new users... I think it's just an old issue... As for the length of the page,Of course it's longer than the others! Wilfre is a main character AND a boss! Although, it IS a problem....BreGee (talk) 00:42, December 7, 2015 (UTC) Shadow Mari and Heather sprites Does it really make sense to have sprites of Mari and Heather on Wilfre's page? The shadow is not exclusive to Wilfre. I understand Heather's because they kind of... "fused" but I don't think Mari had anything to do with that. TemporalApparition (talk) 12:18, December 20, 2015 (UTC) SubTab This page could do with a SubTab for, normal and shadow Wilfre.